moderncombat2fandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Skills are modifiers in multiplayer only in Modern Combat 2' '''''that passively affect game play, allowing further customization of classes. They affect available equipment, effectiveness of the player's equipment, the usefulness of the enemy's equipment, and the physical properties of the player's character. Skills are unlocked as the player progresses through multiplayer ranks. Players will now be able to unlock improved versions of certain skills after unlocking all the standard ones. Skills *+50% Max Ammo (Unlocked at Rank 7) *+15% Reload Speed (Unlocked at Rank 12) *-20% Recoil (Unlocked at Rank 18) *+10% Movement Speed (Unlocked at Rank 21) *+25% Accuracy (Unlocked at Rank 23) *+25% Health Regen (Unlocked at Rank 26) *+10% Max Health (Unlocked at Rank 29) *+20% Pistol Damage (Unlocked at Rank 31) *+20% Assault Damage (Unlocked at Rank 33) *+20% Shotgun Damage (Unlocked at Rank 36) *+20% SMG Damage (Unlocked at Rank 37) *+20% LMG Damage (Unlocked at Rank 38) *+20% Sniper Damage (Unlocked at Rank 41) *+100% Max Ammo (Unlocked at Rank 42) *+25% Reload Speed (Unlocked at Rank 43) *-40% Recoil (Unlocked at Rank 46) *+20% Movement Speed (Unlocked at Rank 47) *+50% Accuracy (Unlocked at Rank 49) *+50% Health Regen (Unlocked at Rank 51) *+20% Max Health (Unlocked at Rank 53) *+30% Pistol Damage (Unlocked at Rank 54) *+30% Assault Damage (Unlocked at Rank 56) *+30% Shotgun Damage (Unlocked at Rank 57) *+30% SMG Damage (Unlocked at Rank 58) *+30% LMG Damage (Unlocked at Rank 59) *+30% Sniper Damage (Unlocked at Rank 61) *+150% Max Ammo (Unlocked at Rank 62) *+50% Reload Speed (Unlocked at Rank 63) *-60% Recoil (Unlocked at Rank 64) *+30% Movement Speed (Unlocked at Rank 66) *+75% Accuracy (Unlocked at Rank 67) *+30% Max Health (Unlocked at Rank 68) *+200% Max Ammo (Unlocked at Rank 69) Max Ammo Max ammo is unlocked at Rank 7. This skill can be helpful when using a Shotgun in such levels such as Facility, where ammunition is important. This skill works well with weapons with a high rate of fire, or players who have a tendency to use up ammunition quickly in general. It is also a good skill for snipers, due to the limited amount of reserve ammunition provided from spawning. If one is going to snipe the whole match, and he/she runs out of ammunition, the only other gun left from the loadout is normally a pistol or SMG such as the Mac 11, so the added ammunition reserves for the sniper rifle could keep one alive longer, and prevent the worry over the ammunition left after each shot. Reload Speed Reload speed drastically reduces the time spent reloading. Once again, it is best used with weapons that have a long reload time, such as the M249 and the RPG-7. The benefits of this skill are debatable with weapons that have low ammo capacities or weapons that have a high rate of fire, such as most SMGs Max Health max health is an important skill for Snipers and players in general, allowing them to take extra damage before death. The advantage of this is that you can take down enemies firing at you with more time, as continual fire without this skill will leave you dead before you can return fire. This is good for Snipers and campers but also people in general, helping them run around the map then target people firing at you without dying as easily. You can also survive a grenade landing next to you, but not on you. You can build heavy killstreaks at these points and get "close one" and "headshot" more easily. The down side is that ammo will run out if you survive for too long. Also, your not invincible, and you still need a quick rection to return fire before your life left equalises or becomes less with theirs and meaning you will die. Also this will be useless with people with extra weopon damage equal to you extra health. Less recoil Less recoil reduces the going up of the gun when fired. It is most commonly used when using the normal Ak- 47 due to its very high amount of recoil. It can also be helpful when using the Mac 11 unsilenced as it as very high recoil as well. Max damage This skill is self explanitory it makes the weapon do more damage. Heres an example when using the Desert Eagle / Vulture It takes usually 3 shots in body one to head. But with the 20% more damage it can kill in 2 body shots and one head shot. And when using 30% damage it has a chance of a one shot kill anywhere but will still end up being 2 most of the time. It is a desirable skill amongst every weapon except RPG which they left out. Movement speed This skill increases your speed, it is very helpful in large mps such as Avalance and Warehouse. when using weapons that are heavy and slow you down this is helpful skill. Category:Multiplayer